caskett love story
by mezzalou
Summary: beckett and castle post s7 finale, and their future with kates new job and new hurdles to jump
1. Chapter 1

Post season 7 finale

Kate and castle sat in the park on the swing set talking about their future, know she has just told castle some home truths which he is not happy with, she just told him that they want her to run for state senate, this caused a rift between the married lovers because they kept no secrets between them but now she wants to do this but he is sad about losing his partner in crime, castle walks away in a huff leaving Kate sat there alone with her thoughts.

After sitting in the park alone at night thinking how her husband is mad at her because she doesn't think about them anymore, before she was married she would jump at the chance of an opportunity like this, but now she is married to the most handsome and caring man in the world, Kate decides to head home and confront him and tell him she will go for it, when she arrives home she sees a new Castle, he stands in the kitchen with a bottle of champagne open on ice.

Castle sees Kate enter the loft with a look of desperation he knows she is a good cop, so he changed his mind and decided to let her decide her future and to support her decision, when she walked in he walked up to her and pinned her against the door, he started kissing her like the first time they slept together, he kissed her and started on her neck, while his mouth was busy his hands got busy with the buttons on her blouse, one by one he opened them.

Castle stops what he was doing and touched her chest where the scar from the bullet was, she grasped his hand in hers and looked at him in his eyes, he looks at her and sees the love she has for him and the love he feels for her, he closes the front door and he goes back to kissing her, he grabs hold of her around the neck and deepens the kiss while their mouths are busy exploring each other's mouth, he pushes her against the door and closes it behind her.

He has her up against the front door and kissing her and deepening it as he goes, he continues to kiss her and then he starts placing wet kisses on her neck and behind her ear he carries on until he reaches her breasts, he opens her blouse fully and places the palm of his hand over the scar on her chest, she grasps his hand in hers and holds his hand to her chest, she looks him in the eyes with the pleading look of begging, begging him to take her there and then and he does.

Kate takes hold of his zipper and undo's it, once his pants are un zipped she shoves them down over his hips, letting them drop to the floor in a heap pooled around his ankles, he steps out of them and goes back to kissing her, while his mouth Is busy playing tonsil hockey his hands busy themselves at her waist, he fiddles with the zipper and manages to relieve her of her pants, her pants slide down her long tanned skinny legs.

Once Kate is out of her pants castle takes hold of her, she in and instant raises her left leg to let him gain a bit more access to her clothed covered clit, he runs a finger over her covered clit and soon he feels her wetness pour out of her, eager to feel her he pins her up against the wall, he moves her pantie to the side and in an instant he thrusts himself into her in one swoop.

"Oh god" gasps Kate when she feels castle inside her buried to the hilt, deep within her wetness.

"So tight Kate" groans Castle

Castle starts moving in and out of her in slow long strokes, he pulls out and then quickly pushes back in, he does this twice over then he changes position and hits into her fast, she feels everything inside, she feels his hard cock rubbing and massaging her walls, he makes her so wet that she doesn't know how long she will last with him inside her, then she has this involuntary spasm and her walls squeeze his cock, it urges him on, his movements are fast and effective and in a matter of minutes she is climaxing with him inside her and know she waits for him next she hears him grunt in her ear and then she feels him squirting himself deep within her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Castle's loft

The morning after

Castle woke up to something heavy and warm snuggled against his chest, he looks down to see his wife lead on his chest using him as a pillow, he moves his head and looks down to the beautiful women lay snuggled into his side, he wraps a hand around her shoulder as to keep her safe from the evil spirit which he believes, but she doesn't.

Kate wakes up to the feel of a strong arm wrapped around her shoulder, she feels the warmth of his chest squashed up against her ear, she hers his steady heartbeat, she shifts her head so she is looking at him straight in the eyes, she looks and sees the love then she thinks she knows what to do take the job, but she is snapped out of her thoughts when she hears him whisper.

"Good morning Mrs Castle" says Castle

"Morning I enjoyed last night" says Kate placing a kiss on his moist lips.

"Meet to when are we going to do it again Captain" says Castle pronouncing her new title.

"Soon, oh shoot I have to get to the 12th since I am starting my new position" says Kate

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

12th precinct

Detectives Kevin Ryan and Javier Esposito are very good friends to Kate beckett but sometimes friends keep secrets, no one in the 12th precinct knows about Kates promotion apart from the former Captain gates who Kate is relieving of her duties as captain.

Kevin and Espo arrive at the precinct expecting to see the new Captain someone they don't know about or do they, when they get there they head straight to their desks, Javier is the first to notice that Kate is not in work yet, he tells Kevin and they both think she better arrive soon or the new captain will have her head on a plate.

"Hey you seen or heard from Beckett" asks Javier talking directly to Kevin

"No, but she better be here soon or she won't have a job to come to work for" says Kevin

Soon Kate arrives for her new day but she had not expected to be late for work, when she arrived to the 12th she took the elevator to her floor and exited, when she got off the lift she immediately clapped eyes on Ryan and Esposito.

"Good morning hey glad you made it you arrived before the new captain" says Ryan

"Yeah we still don't know who is replacing iron gates" says Javier

"Actually guys I have an announcement to make" says Kate

"Oh can I guess, ooh let me guess you're pregnant and having a little castle" says Javier jokingly

"No, I know the identity of the new captain is" says Kate

"Go on then tell us who it is" says Ryan giving up on the guessing game

"It is me, I am the new captain" replies Kate

"What really" says Javier

"It's true" says Kate holding up her knew badge.

" wow that's great, welcome captain Beckett" says Ryan and Javier in unison


	2. Chapter 2

Casket two

A few weeks into her new job as captain Kate was finding her job relatively easy taking charge of her own team, eight years she has been a senior detective and now she is in charge of the whole of the homicide unit, her first case came out with a blast where her own husband was kidnapped because the perpetrators wanted her, people knew the best way to get to Kate beckett was through her husband the man who loved her and supported her through her new job, normally she would stay late at work working on paperwork getting in front of it so that she could spend extra time with her team working a case.

The only problem she ad about being the captain is that it was mostly politics and paperwork, she hated it but she made ideas to get in front of the paperwork so she could work with the guys who she had been a team with for eight years.

Three weeks after castle's abduction and her attempted kidnapping and know that the perps are behind bars, Kate sat in her office finish the last two pages of paperwork, when all of a sudden she felt like throwing up she didn't want to take chances so she got up out of her seat and headed to the restroom, when she got there she went into the stall and got on her knees, she knew that if she was going to puke she would puke now and it shocked her because once she was in front of the toilet she felt the sick rise up the back of her throat, next minute she hunched over the bowl spewing out what was in her stomach, once she was finished she cleaned up and headed back to her office, she finished her paperwork off and decided to head home due to her feeling tired.

She arrived home at ten pm, when she entered the apartment she sees everyone like her husband rick, Martha and Alexis all sat having a family chat, rick looks up and sees Kate come in, he walks over to her and kisses her head.

"We left you some takeout we didn't know when you would be home, if you want me to I can heat it up for you" offers Rick

"Err no don't I am just going to head to bed am tired and I don't feel well" says Kate

"Really what's up "asks Rick placing his hand on her forehead to check her temperature.

" am just feeling sick and I threw up tonight as well, so am just going to bed to sleep it off" says Kate

"Ok I will come join you in a bit" shouts Rick

Kate waves him off and heads to their bedroom and goes to sleep until the morning, before sleep takes her she remembered that her periods sometime make her sick but then she thought I am not due on till next week, but she didn't think anything of and then she fell into a dreamless sleep.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The next morning

Kate woke up to the feeling of nausea settling in her stomach, she groaned at the feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach, she had the feeling of sick traveling up the back of her throat but then it settled down, after her recent episode of nausea had passed she looked to the her phone on the night stand and read the time, it read 5:30 am.

Castle woke up to the sound of his alarm ringing out, he rolled over to the table and turned the thing off, he rolled over in the opposite direction only to find the other side is cold and from his guess it has been like that for a couple of hours, he sits up quickly looking around the room searching for clues to their whereabouts of his lovely wife, he looks around and finds her work clothes were still in the place she left them the night before.

Castle got out of bed and grabbed hold of his robe and put it on, he headed into the living room to find Kate asleep on the couch in a foetal position with her right hand caressing her stomach, he looks at her facial features the look she has is a pain expression like she is in pain, then he notices how pale her face is like she is sick.

Castle crouched down in front of her he hated doing this but he need to make sure she was ok and that she was going to work so he placed a hand on her upper arm and shook her and whispered " Kate time to wake up " says castle, he looks at her and he notices her waking up .

"Ugh "groans Kate waking up from her less than comfortable slumber, which doesn't go unnoticed from castle, as soon as she hisses in pain he is at her side in the matter of minutes.

"You ok Kate I just heard you hiss are you sick or in pain" asks Castle in a concerned voice.

"Err yeah I just feel nauseous and I've got pain in my abdomen, I think I'm due on but it is bad this time around" replies Kate rubbing circles into her abdomen with no effect.

"Well why don't you stay home and rest up, anyways I won't be around at the precinct" says castle.

"Why where are you going" asks Kate

"A book signing uptown I did try to get out of it but you know what Gina is like she won't take no for an answer so I have got to go" says Castle placing a kiss on her head.

"Ok but I am going to work, I won't let some stupid monthly stop me from working" shouts Kate

"Ok but if you feel sick come home but also call me" says Castle.

"Fine I will" agrees Kate kissing castle good bye.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

12th precinct

Kate stepped out the elevator with a bottle of water in hand while her other hand cradled her lower abdomen, ever since getting up this morning she had experienced persistent stabbing pain which now has become regular when she walks, plus she also felt like throwing up whatever is in her stomach, she slowly strides over to her desk and places her things on the desk in a sigh, she sits down slowly trying not to agitate her upset stomach with any sudden movements, but it does and she feels a wave of stabbing pain grip her insides, she winces at the pain which catches the attention of Ryan and Espo.

"Hey Beckett you feeling okay" asks Javi

"I'm fine" replies Kate

"Really because you look like hell" says Ryan

"Really guys I'm fine thanks for asking" says Kate

"Okay spill" says Javi

"What" asks Kate in a shocked voice?

"Well what's wrong with you, clearly you are sick and whatever it is you have pain in your abdomen" states Javi

"Ok I think it might be that time of the month" hints Kate

"What" asks Javi

"Oh right well if you need to go home rest there is no cases" says Ryan.

"What is wrong with her that I don't get but you do" asks Javi in a confused look.

"She is having women's problems Javi" expresses Ryan

"Oh right yeah just go home and take a hot bath it might help" says Javi

"Ok I will go but I might head to see lanie beforehand see if she can help" says Kate

"Okay see ya hope you feel better soon" says Javi and Ryan in unison

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Medical examiners

Doctor Lanie parish is a medical examiner who works with homicide detectives all the time, over the years she has formed a close friendship with Kate, know Kate confides in her when she needs to, so she is shocked to see Kate when there is not a case on.

"Hey so what has writer boy done now" assumes Lanie

"What" asks Kate?

"Well Kate there is a reason why you come to see me, but there are no active cases states Lanie so it has to do with Castle" explains Lanie

"You're wrong I came to ask you for your professional opinion and you indescression and secrecy" asks Kate

"Oh so what do you want to talk about" asks Lanie

"What could be wrong when someone presents to you with nausea and persistent abdomen pain" asks Kate

"Well it could be any number of things but if I was this person I would tell them to get checked out since they have persistent abdomen pain" states Lanie

"Right thanks for the advice" says Kate

"Wait a minute, which side is the pain on" asks Lanie

"It's in the middle but it starts from the left and radiates through to the right side" explains Kate

"Okay lie down" orders Lanie pointing to the cold slab.

"What" shouts Kate in shock?

"I said lie down I know it is about you, and I want to help I hate seeing friends in pain" orders lanie

"Fine but do we have to do it here "asks Kate

"Where else would you like me to examine you" asks Lanie

"Some place that is not here and is not swarming with people" replies Kate

"Well we could go to your loft but won't castle be there" says Lanie

"He will be out for most of the day" says Kate

"Okay lets go I will meet you there" says Lanie

"Can you take me home I don't think I'm fit to drive" explains Kate holding onto the table trying not to fall to the ground

"Okay let me grab my coat" says Lanie looking at Kate who is turning pale by the minute

Kate waited for lanie to get her coat on, while she was getting ready Kate felt her head spinning, she grabbed hold of the table to steady herself but the dizziness got worse until she felt everything go black.

"Kate, oh god Kate can you hear" screams Lanie placing two fingers to her neck finding a faint pulse.


	3. Chapter 3

Caskett 3

Screech, bang and crash, the sound of the trolley being wheeled through the corridors of the emergency department, on the trolley lay Captain Kate Beckett she is being rushed into the hospital after collapsing in the morgue where her best friend and colleague worked, she had persistent stabbing pain in her stomach before she collapsed, soon the trolley was met by a doctor who had once treated Kate before when she had been shot in the chest.

Lanie looks up to see the same doctor running up to the trolley which was moving at speed, the ambulance people and lanie hand Kate over to the doctors on call in the emergency department.

"What have we got" asks Doctor.

"This is my friend Kate Beckett, err she came to me early this morning, she was complaining about having stabbing pain in her stomach and then she collapsed and now she remains unconscious" cries lanie hoping her friend would be fine after the scare she gave them.

"Ok let's get full bloods and toxicology screen, and get full abdomen X rays and scans" shouts doctor.

"Sorry but can I help with anything" asks lanie feeling out of place around people of her own profession, but when it comes to her friend she is a nervous wreck.

"No please let us work on her and I will be by soon as we have got her stabilized" explains the doctor trying to get rid of the nervous ME.

Lanie decides to call castle, when she calls his phone rings but after a few rings, she slams the phone down , and soon she tries to call Kate's father who picks up as soon as the phone rings, after speaking to Jim she calls Alexis trying to get a hold of her father, she discusses the situation with her, when Alexis hears the news of her step-mothers illness she decides to help by calling her father every few minutes .

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Unknown location

Castle's book signing

Buzz, buzz, vibrating was what his phone made; he left his loft this morning leaving his sick wife, who had decided to go to work and take her mind of her impending illness, scribble and smiles, flash pictures being taken of the famous Mr castle, all the people at his signing where mostly women who wanted to meet the man in question, every time he did a book signing he left his phone turned on, but today all he could do is sign.

Book by book, person by person all the books he was given at the start of the day by Gina, his Ex-wife publisher was gone he signed them all, know he can go home, normally he would go to his launch party which is held and paid by his publishers, but today was different, today he walked into his kitchen to find a tall brunette looking pale, when he confronted her she told him she was fine, but to his knowledge he doesn't know that his beautiful wife has taken a turn for the worst.

After signing all those books castle finally gets a moment to check on his wife, he gets his phone out when he turns it on he sees a dozen missed calls from lanie and his daughter, now his thoughts start spinning round in his head like an out of control Ferris wheel, he rings the first person who rang him first which was lanie, she picks up on the first ring, he sits down in the seat nearest to him nearly passing out at the news of his wife being hospitalized, castle grabs his coat and rushes off to the car which brought him, and he is away to the hospital.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Hospital

At the hospital the doctors managed to stabilize Kate, soon after her admission the doctors managed to figure out what was going on with her.

"Doctor Parish" shouts Kate's doctor getting her attention.

"How is she "asks Lanie getting as soon as the doctor comes to the waiting room.

"Err is her next of kin here" asks Doc.

"her husband is on his way I have just been informed and her father is also on his way, but we are all like family, he also told me to tell you that I can find out about her condition, then I can relay the prognosis to him" explains lanie.

"Fine, please sit, err we discovered the reason for your friends sudden collapse, and we were glad we got to her in time, or else we would be dealing with a bigger problem" says Doc.

"You saying that if she didn't collapse when she did, so what the cause for the stabbing pain was, I would diagnose acute appendicitis or period pain" says Lanie giving her professional opinion.

"well doctor I can tell you your second guess was nearly right, your friend was pregnant, and she was on the verge of a miscarriage, when she arrived we took her to theatre and managed to stop the bleeding, but I am afraid she did miscarry one of the babies, we managed to save the other, and when her husband comes you can tell the proud father to be, to go easy on his wife, but with a few weeks of rest and taking it easy she will be back to her old self, and when her husband arrives could you give him this and tell him when Mrs Castle wakes up we will do another ultrasound " explains doctor plastering a big grin telling lanie her friend will be just fine, even though she just lost one of her unborn babies, whilst handing a scan photo of the twin that they managed to save.

"Thank you doctor and can we see her" asks Lanie.

"Sure you can all of you can, but I must warn you that she is still asleep, and when she wakes up she will be sore, so no excitement and try not to make her move as much" says Doctor walking away just as Jim and castle arrive at the same time.

Castle and Jim rush over to lanie, just as the doctor left her to, they approach her and soon the questions fly out of their mouths at speed.

"How is she" asks Castle as he beats his father-in law to the punch and speaks first.

"Please tell me how my daughter is" says Jim following suit of castles question.

"fella's calm down and breathe, now sit, the doctor has told me to tell you, that Kate is fine, she has just come out of surgery they had to operate immediately or they would of lost all three of them, last time the doctor spoke to me he assured me that Kate is still out of it and will be for 2 hours at the most, but he did tell me that she will be ok after a few weeks of rest and tlc from her husband" explains Lanie trying to calm her best friends husband and father down.

Then it dawned on jim and castle, lanie mentioned the three of them, they both look to lanie in a shocked face.

"Excuse me doctor parish but I heard you say the three of them, am I right" says Jim

"you are, but the doctor told me the reason for her collapse, kate was pregnant with twins and she was beginning to have what we call an ectopic pregnancy, they caught it in time before the tube ruptured, but she did bleed internally, they managed to stop it, and saved one of the babies" explains Lanie.

"So she is pregnant" asks Castle?

"yeah you're going to be a daddy again, look why don't you to go sit with her, when she wakes up she needs to be told, and I think she needs to hear it from the two closest men in her life which are you two" says Lanie.

"Yeah you're right" says Castle getting up to head to her room.

"Oh castle before you go, I almost forgot the doctor gave me this and asked to give it to you, it's your he thought you might like a copy" says Lanie giving him the scan photo of the baby.

"Thank you lanie, and Alexis has gone home to tell my mother she said she would be by later," says castle.

"Good look I will give you two sometime alone with Kate, am going to head to the precinct, inform the boys of Kate sudden illness" says lanie leaving castle and Jim to sit with Kate for a little while

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the precinct

Javier and Ryan caught a case while Beckett is out of the building, the case is of a young blonde haired women found in an alleyway with no sign of trauma to her body, looking at the body the girl looked as if she was off the stage or a glamour model, due to the way she was dressed.

Ryan stood at the murder board while javi was at his desk on the phone tracking down tapes for the cctv footage surrounding the area of the murder scene, Ryan looks up to see the all-time favourite Me walking off the elevator and over to the two boys

Lanie approaches the two detectives.

"Hey how are you two today" asks Lanie putting on a brave face?

"Fine just caught a case, trying to get tapes but we can't get them we need a senior officer to clear it, speaking of, have you seen Beckett" asks Javi?

"That is why am here" says lanie.

"Really you know were Kate is, please tell us so we can speak to her, about getting a warrant" begs Javi.

"You can't speak to her and she will not be working for a few weeks, 1PP have been informed and I think they may be bringing in a temporary captain" explains lanie.

"Why" asks Ryan?

"She is in hospital, she collapsed in the morgue and she was rushed to hospital, they had to operate immediately or she would have died" cries lanie.

"What is wrong with her" asks Ryan?

"She was pregnant with twins but she was at the beginning of an ectopic pregnancy, luckily they caught it in time, she lost one of the babies, but they saved the other one, and now she will be ok but she is sleeping at the moment" says lanie remembering everything Kate's doctor told her.

"so our captain is going to be a mommy" says Javi in a squeaky but happy voice.

"You know what we can't visit her yet but we can send a text to castle" suggest Ryan getting out his phone showing he is going to text castle straight away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

At the hospital

Jim beckett sat with his daughter, watching her sleep in a hospital bed, after two hours watching over her he left to go home and do paper work, leaving castle at her bedside, at 11:30 at night castle held Kate's hand in his, stroking her hand feeling her warmth on his caressing her smooth skin, soon he feels a buzz in his pocket, he looks at his phone and sees a text saying hope she is awake soon love Javi and Ryan, he smiles to himself knowing that the precinct are thinking about her while she was in hospital sick.

Castle lay his head on the bed hoping to sleep, his hand cradled hers, he put both their hands flat against her stomach gently, careful of the wound on her stomach, soon he fell asleep holding her hand to her stomach where underneath their unborn baby and was safely tucked away.


End file.
